Aquaman
Aquaman is a film based on a character from the dc comic of the same name.Zack Snyder is the director and Christopher Nolan will produce it.It stars Ryan Gosling,Tom Hiddleston,Adam Brody,Lee thompson young,Eva Mendes and Asa Butterfield.Snyder chosse Hiddleston as Orm becaues of his role as loki Cast *Ryan Gosling as King Orin-Arthur Curry-Aquaman *Tom Hiddleston as Prince Orm-Oceanmaster *Micheal Jai White as Black Manta *Eve Menders as Queen Mera *Asa Butterfield as Arthur Curry jr-Aquababy Plot It begins with the queen giving birth to a boy and names him Orin weeks go past when Orins older brother Orm heres that the king choose Orin to be King filled with rage Orm tries to kill Orin with his fathers Dagger the Atlantian guards save Orin and take orm to the king where he is sent to 2 weeks in the kingdom dungeons. When Orin is old enough to be crowned King Orm is asked to place the crown on his head,Orm later that week goes to the corination he places the crown on his brothers head and the two hug Orm leaves for a Seamount where he meets with Black Mantahe askes him if the army is ready Manta replies "Yes" when a fleet of manta men begin to attack Atlantis as they attack atlantis Orin leaves for the Surface world he walks around town celebrating his happy occasion The Manta Men kill atlantian guards Manta is about to kill one of the guards when he pulls out a horn and blows it Manta astonished realises he just called Orin Orm breaks into the room and pretends to be a hero by scaring off Manta.Orin who hears the horn jumps into the sea he rips of his civllian clothes to reavel the real Aquaman outfit he swims down to atlantis and kill the remaining Manta Guards to see Black Manta swimming away. Orin askes Orm where Mera is Orin tells him to go find him,Orin swims and looks at the Destrouction Manta caused furious he rallies his best men and they swim to mantas hideout where they are ambushed and captured Manta looks into Orins eyes and sees no fear he askes him if he knows about the traitor in his men. Orin tells him there is know traitor Manta tells him yes there is,it flicks to Orm looking for Mera he finds her with Aquababy and the three go to the royal tower Orm sends Aquababy to his room he tells Mera that she and Orin along with Atlantis must Surrender Mera confused asks why only to be pushed back with force by Orm Mantas voice is heard the traitor lives under your very knows Aquaman tells him there is no traitor Manta walks up to him and says Orm. Orin furious rips out his chains and knocks all of mantas men and Manta out.Orm tries to kill Mera but Orin breaks through the doors and knocks him out only for Manta and all his men to attack the kingdom a raging battle sues only for Manta to kill Aquababy and for Mera to go into her true form kills all of Mantas men and throw manta out of the ocean and out onto the surface.Mera takes Aquababys body and leaves atlantis. Orin puts Orm into the dungeon for life and rules atlantis alone. In the post credits scene Aquaman travels to the surface world changes to Arthur Curry only bump into a man who drops a folder Arthur picks it up and turns to give it back to find the man gone he opens in to find pictures of Aquaman and him he flicks through it and begins reading it the camera goes into the man he bumped intos face it reavels that the Man is Bruce Wayne who simply smiles.